This invention relates to a break-away gear shift assembly for use in a motor truck having a tilt cab or cab-over chassis. More particularly it relates to a gear shift lever, which is mounted to the floor of the cab and breaks away or uncouples from a gear shifting control shaft or rod upon the tilting of the cab about a forward pivot axis. The invention further concerns the gear shifting control shaft or rod, in particular a two piece telescopic gear shifting control shaft or rod, one piece of which is supported on the underside of the cab and telescopes outwardly from the second piece simultaneously with the gear shift lever uncoupling from the second piece of control rod which is supported on the gear shifting mechanism. Still further, the invention concerns the coupling or reengagement of the gear shift lever to the control rod and the telescoping inwardly or retraction of the control rod to the original length simultaneously upon the pivoting of the cab back to an upright operating position.